Until The End of My Life
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang sepasang suami istri berusia senja yang memiliki kisah cinta yang sangat indah, namun sayangnya kisah itu berakhir dengan sang istri yang meninggal karena sakit. / "..Tidurlah yang nyenyak, istriku sayang." -Taehyung / "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kim Taehyung. Aku bersyukur, sampai akhir hidupku… hanya kaulah yang aku cintai." -Jimin / VMIN, seme!Tae, uke!Chim.


_Gummysmiled's 3_ _rd_ _fanfiction_

" **UNTIL THE END OF MY LIFE"**

Tolong siapkan lagu mellow apapun itu buat didenger sambil baca epep ini biar baper XD #bhak

.

.

.

 **UNTIL THE END OF MY LIFE**

Lelaki bersurai keputihan itu mencoba tersenyum. Tangannya yang jelas menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia sudah tak lagi muda menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya. Tangan yang juga menunjukkan bahwa si empunya sudah berumur.

Kim Taehyung.

Lelaki gagah itu hanya menunjukkan senyum pedihnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki tua seperti dirinya—yang seharusnya duduk di kursi goyang sambil menikmati angin sore —hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menunjukkan matanya yang berair?

Alasannya hanya satu. Ya, karena memang hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Taehyung bercucuran air mata.

Istrinya, Park Jimin.

"Hei, tua bangka, berhenti menunjukkan wajah memelasmu itu. Aku tidak perlu kau kasihani, bodoh." Suara lemah milik seseorang—yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit—pun terdengar. Yah.. Banyak sekali alat penopang hidup di sekeliling tubuh mungil lelaki yang tampak sama tuanya dengan Kim Taehyung itu.

Park Jimin. Sudah tiga tahun ini ia keluar masuk rumah sakit akibat sesuatu yang orang bilang 'penyakit tua', dan kemarin dokter baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi di dunia ini.

Taehyung sudah terbiasa dengan kalimat sarkastik dari istrinya. _'Dari dulu kau memang bermulut tajam, ya. Apa karena kakakmu, Yoongi, juga bermulut tajam makanya sifat buruknya itu juga ada padamu?'_ Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Hei.. Jangan menangis."

Jimin berucap begitu karena suaminya yang menurutnya cengeng itu berhasil meloloskan satu buliran bening dari matanya.

Taehyung mendekap erat tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi mengusap-usap rahang dan pipinya. "Kau yang membuatku menangis. Karenamu aku menangis."

Lelaki yang kadar kemanisannya tidak tertelan usia—walau pipinya yang dulu gembul kini sudah menirus karena dimakan penyakit—itu tertawa. Padahal aku yakin sekali Taehyung sama sekali tidak sedang melucu.

Tapi itulah Jimin.

Dia tertawa saat orang lain menangis demi menyembunyikan tangisannya yang ia simpan dalam hati.

"Kau ini. Tidak ingat kalau kita sudah tua? Dasar sok tampan." ejek Jimin.

Kini tangan kecilnya yang rapuh itu mengusap air mata dari pipi sang suami yang begitu ia cintai.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Bokongmu saja tidak seseksi yang dulu."

"Sialan kau."

"Hei, sayang, bukankah kau yang tidak ingat kalau kita sudah tua? Kau masih saja sering berucap kasar seperti bocah kecil, padahal usiamu sudah setengah abad lebih." balas Taehyung.

Mata tajamnya tidak sedikitpun bergeser fokusnya dari wajah lembut sang istri. Memperhatikan lamat-lamat bagaimana pipi tirus itu tertarik ke atas, dan bibir pucat itu ikut melengkung, disusul deretan gigi yang masih rapi itu menampakkan wujudnya. Taehyung merekamnya baik-baik dan menyimpannya dalam otaknya. Cara istrinya tertawa dan juga wajah lembutnya. Ia akan terus mengingatnya, meskipun istrinya akan pergi dari sisinya tak lama lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah."

Hening kemudian menyelimuti mereka. Sangat sepi. Sehingga Taehyung terjebak dalam perasaan sesak yang teramat dalam. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan suasana yang lebih sepi dari ini tanpa istrinya.

"Hei, Taehyung."

Yang dipanggil pun mendongakkan wajahnya. Menjawab tanpa bersuara.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan masa-masa saat kita muda dulu?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang entah kenapa semakin mencengkeram dadanya. "Apakah semua orang yang akan meninggal akan selalu bertingkah melankolis?" protesnya, sedikit bercanda—demi menutupi kesedihannya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Benar juga.

"Mungkin iya. Ayo, cepat ceritakan."

.

.

Seokjin hanya dapat membekap erat mulutnya, mencegah isakannya terdengar oleh orang lain, meskipun nyatanya ia gagal. Ia adalah putra Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin, dan melihat kedua orangtuanya saat ini adalah pukulan terberat baginya.

Namjoon sang kekasih hanya bisa memeluk dan menenangkan calon istrinya itu. Ia juga merasakan sedih yang amat dalam melihat kedua calon mertuanya—yang begitu baik padanya—yang sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Seokjin sangat ingin masuk ke ruang rawat ibunya, namun situasi saat ini benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuknya memeluk ibu dan ayahnya.

"Biarkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menyelesaikan urusan mereka, sayang." Ujar Namjoon, berusaha memberi pengertian pada Seokjin sembari mengelus punggungnya lembut.

.

.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dalam. Istrinya yang sudah sangat lama mendampinginya. Istrinya yang sangat ia cintai. Jika permintaan ini termasuk daftar permintaan terakhir istrinya, maka ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengabulkannya.

"Baiklah. Empat puluh tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat manis. Aku masih ingat, dulu aku sangat hobi mempermainkan lelaki maupun wanita. Begitu melihat seorang Park Jimin untuk yang pertama kali, aku seperti melihat masa depanku secara jelas. Waktu itu, aku belum bisa mengerti apa perasaan yang kumiliki adalah cinta atau hanya sekadar obsesi, tapi syukurlah, ternyata aku benar-benar tertarik pada seorang Park Jimin yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura."

Jeda sebentar.

Taehyung dapat melihat jelas istrinya yang tersenyum sangat cantik. Bagi Taehyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang, Jimin tetap manis, tetap cantik, tetap menggemaskan. Dan tentu saja, tetap berpredikat sebagai pemilik hatinya. Tidak peduli mereka sudah tua, tidak peduli bokong istrinya yang dulu sangat menggoda iman kini hanya menyisakan lemak, tidak peduli wajah istrinya sudah memiliki banyak kerutan. Taehyung tidak pernah peduli.

"Berbagai cara kutempuh untuk mendapatkan seorang primadona sekolah. Lelaki berbakat, riang, ramah meskipun agak judes. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintai semua bagian dari dirimu. Mendapatkanmu waktu itu sangat berat bagiku. Kakakmu yang benar-benar protektif itu sangat menyulitkanku."

Taehyung maupun Jimin sama-sama terkikik, mengingat mendiang kakak (dan kakak ipar) mereka.

"Dan setelah delapan tahun aku memperjuangkanmu, akhirnya kita menikah."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Waktu itu, kau sangat khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena kau tidak bisa memberi keturunan padaku. Tapi nyatanya kau salah. Kita akhirnya memiliki Seokjin setelah bertahun-tahun kita menunggu kehadirannya. Kurasa hidupku begitu lengkap saat itu, sampai pada saat Seokjin mengatakan ia ingin punya adik. Masalah pun datang dari situ. Anak kita merengek, bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk mogok makan hanya karena keinginannya tidak dapat kita penuhi. Waktu itu, ia masih kecil. Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti kondisimu yang hanya ditakdirkan untuk melahirkan hanya seorang anak ke dunia ini."

Jimin mengingat jelas peristiwa itu. Salah satu momen paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya.

"Putra kita tetap saja meminta adik, bahkan mengancam tidak akan pergi sekolah kalau keinginannya tidak dikabulkan. Aku ingat saat itu. Kau begitu hancur. Kau terus-terusan menangis. Kau begitu rapuh karena anak kita. Dan akhirnya kau jatuh sakit. Aku sangat yakin Seokjin kecil kita benar-benar menyesal, terbukti saat dia tidak mau meninggalkanmu yang dirawat di rumah sakit barang sebentar saja. Aku mencoba memberi pengertian padanya bahwa _Eomma_ nya hanya bisa melahirkan ia ke dunia ini, dan memiliki dia merupakan suatu anugerah yang sangat berharga bagi kita berdua." Taehyung bangga sekali dapat memiliki Seokjin yang cerdas dan cantik seperti ibunya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa juga, ya, menasihati anak kecil. Padahal kau sendiri tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah sepuluh tahun." ujarnya _nyelekit_ , tapi Taehyung malah ikut tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Tapi untung saja Yoongi _hyung_ memberi solusi pada kita untuk mengadopsi anak, dan akhirnya Seokjin pun memiliki adik kecil nan menggemaskan yang sangat diinginkannya. Aku ingat sekali, waktu itu Seokjin bilang, _'Appa, jika kehadiran Kookie hanya membuat Jinnie bahagia dan Eomma bersedih, kita pulangkan saja Kookie.'_. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu saja kehadiran Jungkook membuat hidup kita jadi lebih bahagia."

Jimin mengangguk lemah. Ia jadi teringat putra bungsunya yang belajar di luar negeri. Ia sempat melarang anaknya untuk pulang ke Korea demi menjenguknya dengan alasan Jungkook hanya akan semakin sedih jika melihat dirinya. Namun anaknya itu ngotot untuk pulang ke Korea hari ini.

"Sekarang mereka sudah besar, bahkan Seokjin kecil kita yang cantik sudah mendapat pasangan hidupnya, dan Jungkook hampir menyelesaikan kuliahnya." Taehyung mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tersenyum.

Memikirkan kedua anaknya yang sudah besar memang selalu berhasil membuat pasangan berusia senja ini bahagia.

"Taehyung."

Yang namanya dipanggil pun menoleh, mendapati wajah istrinya yang kian hari kian pucat saja.

Tangan mungil itu entah kenapa terasa semakin dingin dalam genggaman Taehyung.

"Bolehkah Seokjin dan Jungkook berada di sini sekarang? Kalau boleh, Namjoon juga ikut." Pinta Jimin.

Taehyung menahan napasnya. Lehernya seperti dicekik keras saat mendengar istrinya meminta kedua putra mereka berserta calon menantunya untuk berada di sisi istrinya. Jimin akan pergi sebentar lagi, itulah yang membuat Taehyung serasa akan ikut mati.

Taehyung menatap ke balik kaca ruang rawat. Di sana ada Seokjin, putra sulungnya beserta Namjoon, calon pendamping hidup Seokjin, juga ada Jungkook, putra bungsunya—yang ternyata sudah sampai di Korea.

Taehyung memberi isyarat pada mereka bertiga untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Seokjin, Jungkook, maupun Namjoon hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah sedih mereka, melihat sosok yang dulu begitu ceria dan bersemangat kini hanya mampu terbaring sembari menunjukkan senyum lemahnya.

"Astaga, kalian ini. Berhentilah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di hadapanku." protes Jimin kemudian terkekeh kecil.

Seokjin menggenggam tangan rapuh ibunya, sembari berusaha menciptakan senyum di bibir penuhnya.

"Baiklah, _Eomma_ ku sayang."

Jimin pun menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang menatapnya dingin.

" _Eomma_ sudah berjanji padaku bahwa _Eomma_ akan sembuh saat aku telah kembali ke Korea." ujar putra bungsunya itu dengan nada menusuk. Tolong, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Jungkook. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia menangis perih. Ya, semuanya sedang menangis dalam hati masing-masing.

Jimin terkikik, " _Eomma_ sehat, Jungkook _ie_ , sangat sehat malah. Kalau melihat kalian, rasanya aku ingin terus hidup sampai aku punya cicit."

Taehyung benar-benar berusaha agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Ia harus kuat untuk istrinya yang bahkan tidak pernah menangis di saat ia merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya _Eomma_ sangat ingin menghadiri pernikahan kalian, Seokjin _ie_ , Namjoon _ie_. Tapi tidak apa, 'kan, kalau _Eomma_ hanya bisa mendo'akan kalian saja?"

Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon mengangguk cepat, meski hati mereka mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Perih sekali rasanya mendengar kalimat itu dilontarkan oleh Jimin.

"Ya, apapun itu untuk _Eomma_. _Eomma_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." ucap Namjoon tegas.

Jimin mengangguk, ia begitu percaya pada calon menantunya ini. "Tolong jaga Seokjin baik-baik, ya, Namjoon. Kau tahu, sifat bawelku menurun padanya, jadi kurasa kau harus benar-benar sabar menghadapinya."

Namjoon mengangguk kuat-kuat, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan membuat harga dirinya ikut jatuh di hadapan calon mertuanya. "Tentu saja, _Eomma_."

"Dan kau Jungkook."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengumpat melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya. Ia sama sekali tidak siap untuk kehilangan ibunya. Orangtuanya yang telah berbaik hati mengambilnya dari panti asuhan dan membesarkannya begitu baik sehingga ia tumbuh sehat dan cerdas seperti sekarang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Kau telah berusaha begitu keras, dan kau pantas meraih kesuksesanmu seperti sekarang ini." Jimin menjeda perkataannya. Ia sangat bersyukur putra keduanya tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan begitu dielu-elukan para wanita.

"Kau carilah pekerjaan yang kau inginkan. Jadilah dewasa, dan cari pendamping yang baik untukmu. Kalau perlu, kau cari yang seperti _Eomma_ agar hidupmu selalu bahagia." canda Jimin, yang berhasil membuat suasana tegang saat ini sedikit mencair.

"Baiklah, baiklah." balas Jungkook.

"Dan kalian semua, _Eomma_ mohon.. sesibuk apapun kalian, tolong jaga _Appa_ kalian yang menyebalkan ini, ya? Jangan menelantarkannya di panti jompo." canda Jimin lagi, meskipun kali ini terasa sangat menyedihkan karena ia meminta kepada ketiga anaknya untuk menjaga suaminya.

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ telah menjaga kami selama ini, dan sekarang waktunya balas budi, bukan?" ujar Seokjin yang membuat Jimin begitu lega.

"Yah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa semua bebanku sudah hilang saat ini. Jadi, bolehkah aku tidur?" tanya Jimin riang, seakan ia tidak pernah sakit selama ini, seakan ia masih muda, masih merawat Seokjin dan Jungkook kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum. Kali ini begitu tulus. Air mata telah menggenangi matanya, namun ia tetap mampu melihat senyuman cantik istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, istriku sayang." Taehyung mengecup lama dahi Park Jimin, lelaki yang paling dicintainya seumur hidupnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kim Taehyung. Aku bersyukur, sampai akhir hidupku… hanya kaulah yang aku cintai."

Dengan itu, Park Jimin—istri dari Kim Taehyung, ibu dari Kim Seokjin dan Kim Jungkook, dan ibu mertua dari Kim Namjoon—pergi dengan tenang meninggalkan dunia ini. Dunia yang telah mengenalkannya pada rasa sakit, kecewa, amarah, penyesalan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan, dan… cinta.

 _Aku bersyukur dapat mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupku, Kim Taehyung._

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-A.N.-**

Aduh, aku sendiri aja nangis bombay pas ngetik endingnya TwT Pengen deh punya suami kek Taehyung :3 Yang setia sampai akhir hayat wkwkwk XD Terima kasih untuk waktu yang para pembaca luangkan untuk membaca FFku, dan terima kasih juga bagi yang sudi meninggalkan jejaknya di FFku dan FF sebelumnya ^^


End file.
